


Eyes Clear As Day

by baselessconjecture



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Soft Stucky, Stucky - Freeform, no infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baselessconjecture/pseuds/baselessconjecture
Summary: Prelude to Avengers: Infinity War. Steve pays defrosted Bucky a visit.





	Eyes Clear As Day

T’Challa’s concern was visible as Steve watched the king’s reflection in the floor-to-ceiling window, making him worry as well.

“Captain... we are still working on deprogramming Sargent Barnes. So far, we’ve been able to put a wall up for his memories from the moment he fell from the train.” T’Challa turned around and put on a braver face. Ever the leader. “Just for now. I want to give him some time awake before we keep working on him.”

“I can talk to Buck?” Steve asked.

“We’ll give you an hour. I’ll be at a congress meeting. In the worst case scenario, there’s a panic button and the room will go into lockdown.” T’Challa pressed a small single-button remote into Steve’s hand. “As part of undoing Sargent Barnes’ conditioning, we have also amplified his emotions prior to his fall, but I can’t guarantee he’ll be able to keep them in check. Hopefully he was not angry at you right before he fell,” the corners of T’Challa’s mouth turning up into a smile.

“Thank you Your Highness. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“It’s the least I could do to make up for wrongly accusing your friend. Give Mr. Stark some time. He handled that news the way any of us would.” T’Challa patted Steve on the shoulder as he left the room.

Listening to the last of T’Challa’s footsteps fade, Steve finally looked into the cryo chamber. Bucky looked peaceful. He typed in the unlock sequence and lifted the guard on the button for opening the chamber, pressing it without hesitation.

The chamber opened with a hiss as the gaseous contents escaped. Bucky’s eyes slowly opened, focusing on Steve, who stood in front of him. “Steve...?” His voice hoarse from underuse, Bucky nonetheless stumbled forward and bear-hugged Steve. Steve reciprocated the hug gently. “How the hell you been kid?” Bucky asked, still wrapped around Steve.

“Bucky,” Steve finally managed as he broke into tears, burying his face in his friend’s shoulder.

“Hey... don’t be a sap,” Bucky eased back from the hug to look at Steve’s face, thumb coming up to wipe his tears. “I...”

Steve smiled through his tears, forcing his eyes open to look at Bucky.

Bucky was transfixed on Steve, a look of worry coming over his face. “I... Steve, I can’t...”

“What is it Buck?” Steve had his hands on Bucky’s shoulders.

“I need you,” Bucky said breathily before closing the distance between them, lips closing over Steve’s in a desperate kiss.

Steve froze up in shock, mouth left slightly ajar, which was enough for Bucky to deepen the kiss. Bucky’s one hand moved its way from the back of Steve’s neck slowly down to his waist, catalyzing Steve into motion.

Gently, Steve pulled back and held Bucky at arm’s length by the shoulders again. “What’s the matter Buck?”

Eyes clear as day, Bucky smiled. “I love you Steve.”


End file.
